


Supremacy

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Power Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: There was a disturbance in General Hux's loyalty, and Kylo Ren decided to do something about that.





	Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my hc_bingo prompt "dub-con" and though I don't usually write this kind of thing, I thought for this pair it fit. Takes place after "The Last Jedi". This is a one-shot.

There was a disturbance in his loyalty. Kylo Ren could feel it and the notion of it gnawed at him like a scab that wouldn’t heal. 

Something had to be done about such behavior. As Supreme Leader, he had to make sure there was no more conflict, no more adversity to his rule. So when General Hux’s animosity toward him was obvious, Kylo Ren had to make sure that he still knew his place.

Hux would serve him as Supreme Leader. He would meet his demands and orders with compliance, and if he displayed any loathing simmering on the surface, Kylo Ren would make sure that such feelings were expunged. 

He rose from his seat and began to pace the throne room. His Knights of Ren flanked him, taking up the position as his royal guard. The room, once belonging to the late Snoke, had been transformed from the bright, blood crimson to the darkest of grays and blacks, with the sea of space in the window behind him. 

Standing in front of his throne, he heard the chime of his door as General Hux had finally arrived from his summons. Kylo Ren decided to squash his general’s misbehavior swiftly, feeling that once he’d settled the differences between them, they could finally concentrate on extending his rule over the galaxy, and obliterate any and all uprisings of the Resistance. 

With the Force, he willed the door to open. General Hux’s boots were a quick, terse series of rhythmic beat against the floor as he approached him. In his step he did not waver, as if his body was made of the metal, rigid and unyielding, like the general himself.

His shock of red hair and pale skin stood out starkly within the large, echoing dark room.

“Supreme Leader,” General Hux said. “How may I assist you?” 

Kylo Ren could hear disdain, even in his voice, more so after his Master Snoke was dead. Hux still suspected him of more involvement in the late Supreme Leader’s death. It did not matter to Kylo Ren if he did suspect anything, only that they forget the past and moved on. He was the Supreme Leader now.

“You hate me, don’t you, General Hux?” Kylo Ren did not mince words, and surprise momentarily stained Hux’s face before he regained his composure.

General Hux shook his head twice, sealing his hands behind his back and looking downward. The air was already stifling and thick around them, and Kylo Ren could feel the energy of the Force, and he need only to caress it gently to control it, pulling it around Hux’s throat if so needed. The General knew any response could generate a reaction such as this.

“Supreme Leader, I do not see how this is of importance. I serve you dutifully, and consider you the rightful Leader of the First Order. Now, do you have any battle plans to share --”

“It is of importance,” Kylo Ren interrupted him before he could babble further. Hux was trying to hold back his seething with the thin line and clench of his mouth. His eyes looked like storm clouds, helpless to Kylo Ren’s power but eager to kill him if he had the chance.

“I do not think the First Order will succeed if there is a divide in its leadership. I do not enjoy what I feel from you in the Force, and I must say, it is a distraction I do not think serves our plan well,” Kylo Ren said. As antagonistic as Hux was, he knew that Kylo Ren was right.

“I admit I have had to adjust to your leadership, my lord, but I assure you, sir, that my regard for you will in no way affect our mission,” General Hux stated.

“I am not convinced,” Kylo Ren said cooly. He began to round General Hux in his pace like a hunter to prey. The circling obviously made the General uncomfortable, but he looked ready to snap into any punishment he was to receive. Perhaps choking the general and thrashing him about the room was too easily expected as a retribution. In fact, Kylo Ren began to tire of treating him in such a way, realizing that the results were always the same. 

The general learned nothing from such constant abuse, so he had to change his tactics. Something had to affect him in submission, and Kylo Ren would try anything to finally neuter the general and put these petty distractions to rest.

“I feel I have to take care of this matter now,” Kylo Ren said, and General Hux looked at him with some confusion and a little apprehension on what the Supreme Leader was going to do to him next.

“Supreme Leader?” he asked, and Kylo Ren did not answer him. Instead he ceased his pacing and began removing his gloves, then his cape, and then he turned to General Hux as his bare hands hovered at the waistband of his slacks. 

“General, remove your clothes,” Kylo Ren said, and he saw the general’s face get paler, if that was possible. He stilled, speechless. “I will not ask you again.”

Beyond his obvious mortification, General Hux did as he was told, yanking away at all his clothes until he was stark naked and vulnerable in front of the Supreme Leader.

“Turn around,” Kylo Ren said, having no other reaction to seeing the man’s naked lithe body in front of him. Hux hesitated for a breath and then turned around, still standing rigidly in military form. 

“On your hands and knees,” Kylo Ren said, his words coming out huskier than he intended. This meeting would have no romance, but he could not prevent the physical reactions of his own body on what he was about to do, and how he was about to feel.

General Hux sighed heavily, and he folded himself down as he was instructed, his body shuddering from the chill and the impending assault.

“My Lord, if I may say something…” he began.

“You may not,” Kylo Ren shushed him, and he pulled out a small container of lubricated gel from his pocket before discarding his pants. His tunic remained, yet he unbuttoned it to reveal his chest, more out of release of the strain than anything. 

General Hux was presented before him, a sign of submission and compliance which thrilled Kylo Ren, and a dark satisfaction rang through his entire core, making him hard. He lathered himself with the lubrication, preparing himself before stepping close to the prostrating general. 

“You know what this must mean, why I have you like this. Time and again no punishment has deterred you from defying me. You constantly challenge me, your words and tone at odds with my leadership, showing me such disrespect that only seems to grow rather than wane,” Kylo Ren said. “I will have no more of it, and I will no longer be merciful.”

Kylo Ren stabbed his slick finger into Hux’s puckered entrance, causing the man to lurch and gurgle from the intrusion. Sweat was already beading on the pale man’s back, and his body clenched around Kylo Ren’s grip as he pumped his finger into him. Hux gritted his teeth, trying to the still the noises that yearned to spill from his throat. When Kylo Ren added another finger, he twisted them inside Hux, making him moan from the sensation. His body was already betraying him, which fed Kylo Ren’s own excitement.

“Whatever the Supreme Leader wishes,” Hux said through grunts and heady breaths, and as Kylo Ren penetrated him, he began to rock into his touch.

Kylo Ren paused for a moment, realizing that his general was starting to enjoy this. It was almost enduring.

He pulled his fingers out with a slick pop, and the general was more than ready for him. Leaning forward, Kylo Ren took a strong grip around Hux’s hips and impaled him, his ungentle thrust almost tearing him apart. Hux groaned and cried, his skin moistened with cold sweat. There was no warmth between them, only the cold, wet slapping of skin on skin as Kylo Ren pummeled into him. 

Hux began to move with him, and Kylo Ren was slightly perturbed that his general was enjoying it. No matter, he was still submitting to him, and he would make his point, even if he had to slam into him rougher. 

Kylo Ren quickened his pace, and the other man moaned as he found his sweet spot, rubbing against prostate. A high, squeal emitted from the general and he was panting with each of Kylo Ren’s cruel thrusts. 

Kylo Ren admitted filling the general like this was pleasurable. He had not been with someone else like this in some time, and he had only made love once to a woman in his youth. He realized he had no use for the emotion, but the physical urges would always remain.

He grunted with his thrusts, matching Hux’s panting, fortifying his hold over him. The general had come, spurting his seed all over the throne room floor.

But Kylo Ren was not done. He would fuck him raw until he was boneless, until he was sore and aching and until his hands and knees were bloodied from the hard floor.

Hux was no longer enjoying this, and Kylo Ren could feel it. His ass was becoming raw, and he started to sob from each thrust. 

_Good_ , Kylo Ren thought. He was closer to his own end, but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could, to hurt the general in this manner and to make him pained in ways he did not know and would carry with him for many days. 

Hux collapsed to the floor, his head resting and his ass still in the air for Kylo Ren to abuse. The picture of his stubborn, loathing general was a beautiful sight. His pale skin flush from sex, shimmering in his sweat of exertion. His hair was mussed, flying wildly out of the pristine style that was always plastered to his head.

Hux was now letting out fragmented sighs and gurgles, and he looked ready to pass out. Kylo Ren felt the build up in his own hardness, letting out one long sigh before filling him up with his warmth. Hux’s lip trembled from the feeling, and as he went soft and pulled out, the general collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

Kylo Ren took his time to clean himself up, leaving the general there as he curled himself into a ball and held his knees, shuddering with pain and afterglow. Piece by piece, Kylo Ren had redressed himself and ended with his gloves back in place. He stared down at the general who was unmoving except for his own trembling shocks throughout his abused body.

“General Hux, compose yourself,” Kylo Ren said. The general rolled over and Kylo Ren was satisfied by the blood red scrapes on his knees. 

He regained his breath, and in less than a minute, the general, though messy and stinking of sex and sweat, was fully clothed and standing rigidly in front of him. There was an unreadable expression on his face, and his body would sporadically shake as he tried to remain poised.

“I trust you received my message. No more dissension. You will do as I command without complaint, and do not entertain thoughts of betraying me. I will know about it,” Kylo Ren said in a final warning.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” General Hux said with a nod. His eyes did not meet Kylo Ren’s but he could tell they looked placid, almost as if he had died inside a little. It was exactly the kind of reaction that Kylo Ren wanted. 

“If I detect any falter of loyalty in you again, General, I will have to make my point in a more creative manner, just like today,” Kylo Ren said, and the General visibly shuddered.

He did not respond, only gave him one terse nod.

“You may go,” Kylo Ren said, returning to his throne and settling into the chair to regain his own energy; though, he did not want Hux to see that their meeting had affected him in any way at all. 

General Hux turned and departed, his boots echoing across the floor in a strict manner, yet he walked shakily and unbalanced than before.

Kylo Ren was pleased.

END


End file.
